A Light Shadow
by BitchInTheBlueSuit
Summary: "Who is she, does anyone know?" The confused voice of Rick spoke. "Do we even know It's a she..? Mathilda is a 15 year old girl that watches The Walking Dead. One day she falls asleep.. and ends up in the tv-series she's grown to love. (ORIGINAL WATTPAD STORY!) NEW CHAPTERS (2-4) EVERY MONTH! I DO NOT OWN THE WALKING DEAD NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN MY OC AND THE STORY!
1. Chapter 1 - A New Start

**_So_** **this** ** _is my first story ever published. WARNING: There will be some violence, swearing, some self harm and age gap relationships in this. This first chapter is just an introduction to my OC Mathilda and in the next chapter the real deal will start ;) Hope you enjoy!_**

 _A new start. That was all I needed_ , I thought as I let my hands fall to my sides. A stream of sunshine shone though the window as I looked myself over in the mirror. Tomorrow is a new school, a new chance to be great. I forced a smile as I looked into my forest green eyes.

Many people find it hard to separate, to move away, but not me. This would be my fifth school and god knows what number this house is. Somewhere along the way of the thirteenth house I had lost count. Transfering schools was always a relief to me. It just sucked to be around the same type of people for years. I couldn't do it. It would take a few years then I'd let my dad know that I didn't like the school. He'd rarely question why, because he usually knew why.

Somewhere inside of me I heard a voice slipping away the truth.

"Y _ou're afraid they know to much."_

I liked to remain a mystery. I did not wan't them to know about my past, my family issues, my love for music or the emptiness inside that I'd grown used to since a young age. They would'nt understand anyway. I didn't need nor did I want their pity, it was disgusting.

I made the mistake once, telling a teacher about my mothers drinking problem. The look in her eyes made my stomach twist. The look that I only translated as weird. I don't wan't people to think of me as the girl with the sick mother, I just want to be thought of as.. me. Mathilda. A pretty average girl with a weird interest for zombies.

I have probaly resarched all there is on the creatures and watched every movie, and tv-series with a connection. If I had to bet I would probably do pretty fine in a zombie apocalypse. I mean, I'm pretty badass. I don't let people play me or push me around, yet I'm almost always the silent girl with her nose in a book. It's like a cover I put up, acting weak so people underestimate my strength.

Sighing once again I started brushing my wavy hair and got ready for bed. Lying down I decided that tomorrow will be a better day.

 **So what did you think? Hate it? Loath it? Let me know ;) Also, I know it's not an excuse but english is not my first language so feel free to correct me for grammar mistakes!**

 **Have a nice daaay... or morning.. or noon or night or whatever!**


	2. Chapter 2 - A Better Day

**So first real chapter! Yeey? Also remind** **me if you think I'm missing anything important** **;) Mathilda is kind of a mystery so you'll learn** **about her** **eventually**.

 **-R3ALLY22**  
 **_**  
I woke up feeling the suns warm rays lighting up my face. I've always been a morning person, so It's not weird that my alarm hasn't rung yet. But perhaps it is, because I feel perfectly outrested. Speaking of weird.. I can't hear my baby brother yelling downstairs. The quiet reminded me thag I actually can't hear a sound at all.. except the rustling of trees outside my window. Having still not opened my eyes I stretched my back and heard a growling in the distance.

I furrowed my brows with still closed eyes and slowly allowed myself to take in my morning bedroom. Apparently the rustling trees I heard appeared to be in my bedroom, if my bedroom was a forest.

I let out a shaky breath and blink. _Where the hell am I..?_  
Even though the hard ground beneath me felt very real I decide that this is a dream. It has to be. What else would be a logical explanation? Maybe abduction, but I wasn't tied up or had any signs of assault.

A quiet car could be heard in the distance as I slowly stood up. The forest was packed with trees and muddy stones.

Suddenly I felt goosebumps line up my arms and saw the state of clothes I wore. Pyjamas. Great, amazing actually. Light blue shorts and a long sleeved shirt with the colour of a midnight sky. Some sticks break beneath me as I shift weight between my legs, and I look down upon my naked feet. _Delightful, once again._ If I am to continue dreaming I need a change of clothes. I mean, wouldn't it be terribly awkward if I met Andy Biersack or Johnny Depp in my pyjamas? Feeling a chill run down my spine at the thought I started pushing my feet forward.

After a short walk through the forest I came to a road that seemed to be leading to a small town. Odd enough, there were no cars driving or birds singing. I laugh at myself. Seems like this dream wasn't so detailed after all.

It strangely enough hurt my feet to walk on the rocky ground. I don't think I've ever had such a realistic dream before. Everthing was crystal clear and the trees were so detailed, almost like real life.

Walking carefully into the small town I could see how dirty and abandoned it looked. Almost like no one had been here for a year, at least. Looking around I saw that several of the shops wore broken glass and... was that blood..?

This dream just keeps getting weirder. I couldn't help but also think that this looked a bit like the stores near Hershels house in The Walking Dead.

That would be awesome though! Dreaming about The Walking Dead and maybe meeting Rick! Honestly though my fangirl silently hoped for Daryl, but I seriously doubt that I'd play it cool. Instead I'd probably squeal and make a fool out of myself trying to jump his bones.

Sleeping with Daryl comes second, clothes first. With would be a rare order you may think. Usually you _don't_ wear clothes... Running my hand through my hair and sighing I looked for a clothing store. If I really was dreaming of The Walking Dead, maybe I wasn't alone in this town. A tiny bit appaled by the thought of becoming a fastfood meal for a zombie I whipped my head around and looked. _Nope_ , _no zombie here._ Great. _Too bad.._

While walking quietly down the road I found a clothing store that looked to have somewhat decent looking attire. The windows were crushed and I stepped in, careful not to step on any glass. Now what do I want?

Jeans, and a t-shirt. Let's make it really plain, I don't want to stand out too much. Let's face it, camoflauging with a glittery batman shirt isn't going to do me any favours. Settling with a pair of rippes, dark blue jeans and a dark green, long sleeved shirt with a sweetheart neckline and a pair of black boots I was done. Or so I thought til I heard the all too familiar growling noise.

"Ohh.. Fuck." I cursed under my breath.  
A walker that looked to be a woman started to limp towards me with a hungry look in her eyes.  
 _There goes the camoflauge._ I don't want to die just yet! Dying would mean I had to wake up and I haven't even kicked Shane in the nuts yet.

Running over to the broken window I picked up a rather large glass chard. _Aim for the head._ It made a terribly squishing noise as I plunched the piece in her dead eyes. Her body fell limp heavy to the floor and I let out a long breath.

No more zombies. More Daryl please. How do I get to them? The farm. Now since this is a dream, should'nt I magically appear where I think I was walking too? That seems pretty legit to me.

I decide that the forest is the best to get to Hershels farm. I do hope they're still there. Otherwise my plan is fucked.

Walking through the forest I heard the sound of a stick snapping and immadiatly crouched down to hide behind a bush.

"What do we do with the kid?" The voice I recognized as Shane spoke. My breath got caught in my throat, thinking they were talking about me.  
"I don't know, I mean we don't know how many are in that group, what if he runs away?"  
A voice I recognized as Rick declared. I'm starting to comtemplate wether I should make myself seen or not. Clearly they weren't talking about me.  
"Maybe you could talk to-"

Rick suddenly stopped midsentence.  
"There' a walker in tha bushes?" Daryl asked as he caught Ricks stare.  
"Too gently to be."  
I heard silent footsteps coming towards my hiding spot. _Shit._ No this is a good thing, right?  
"Human?"  
Just as I looked up I saw Ricks sweaty face.  
"Erm.. Hi there..?"  
In almost an instant Glenn, Daryl and Shane were all hovering over me, all with different expressions.  
"Why were you listening?" Shane asked with a hard look in his face.  
"Do you have a group?" Rick asks right after.

How do I play this? I dont want to be put in the barn, I want to have fun with the characters.  
"Huh..?" was my reply. _Brilliant._  
"Do you know Randall?"  
I decided to look confused at the accusation from the former Sheriff.  
"She ain't gonna' say a thing." Daryl said. Just a moment later I felt something hit me in the head and everything went black.

 **What do you thing? Would you have acted** **differently** **if you were stuck in TWD? I feel like this is similar** **to what I would do.**  
 **Feel free to abuse** **the comment** **section** **with hate towards my writing or grammar, really I don't mind. I love critic!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Doing What I Know Best

**Third chapter! Yeey! What do you think? I'll probably be posting 2-4 chapters a week if people seem to enjoy it!**

I felt my head ache as I rolled my shoulders lightly. _I liked that dream_. I guess I'll never get to slap Lori for being so damn annoying. I sighed dramatically and looked around. What the fu-

My thoughts were cut off by a barn door slamming open. Why was I in a barn? _Oh shit_. Was I still dreaming?

I looked down on my tied wrists and saw a tall figure step in. The handsome face of Daryl popped up. This must be the scene where he beats up Randall. I looked to my left and saw that the boy already looked pretty worn out. _Oh no_. He's not going to beat me up, right? No he would'nt do that..

"I'm not tha one tha' knocked ya out." he informed me as he walked towards me. Out of nowhere he pulled out a stool and sat down casually in front of me.

"Who are you?"

 _Play innocent._

"I-I.. M-my name is Grace." I faked a stutter and terrified look in my eyes.

"What were ya doin' out in tha forest, all alone?"

I might've actually translated that look in his eyes as concern, but quickly shrugged it off and put on my best acting.

"I-I got lost. I was with my p-parents and then they.." I blink back fake tears and look down.

Daryl looked a bit uncomfortable having a girl crying in front of him. So he decided to ignore it and keep asking questions.

"How old are ya?"

I swallowed a lump in my throat.

"22." Came my shaking reply. I look older than I am, and I _did_ want them to think of me as weak, but not label me as a child.

He stood up and left afterwards, but not without shooting a second look at me as he closed the door.

"They caught you too, huh?" Randall suddenly spoke up.

"Shut up."

I look at him with a stern look.

"Heey, just trying to be friendly. We're in the same boat."

I shake my head and glare. I never liked him for one second.

"No, because I'm getting out of here, and you're not."

The boy sitting across the room looked confused at my statement and I actually felt a bit bad for a moment. Until I remembered what a snake he really is.

The next person to walk in was Shane in all his glory. _If only my hands were'nt tied up_.

"Get up." he demanded.

However badly I wanted to sit on my ass and fight him, I was curious at what he wanted. Slowly I stood up, just enough to anger him a little further.

"You listen to my orders, got it?"

I nodded falsely and tried my best to look scared and fragile.

"You get up too!" he yelled at Randall. The boy struggled to put weight on his wounded leg and tried his best to stand. " _We_ are going to go on a little walk."

Shane grabbed my arm and roughly dragged me out of the barn. I wanted to bitch about it, but decided against it. I think this is the part where he kills Randall and tries to kill Rick.. The question was, why was I here? I think I messed up the plot.

"So you're going to take me to it?" Shane asked as Randall finished his explanation of his camps destination.

"Why?"

Shane snorted.

"Let's be honest, I-I'm just done with this group. They're doomed and I want no part."

"You're not gonna kill me?"

"Come on, if I was, you'd be dead."

Randall nodded and Shane pushed him forward while I followed awkwardly in the background.

"You don't have to be so rough! We're on the same side now.."

Randall started mumbling.

"Shut up for a moment, will you?" The bald man turned to me.

"What do we do with you princess?"

I swallowed and once again put on my innocent acting.

"W-we could use her as a welcoming gift, to the group I mean. They would no doubt let you join." Randall suggested.

Shane smiled deviously as I suddenly became aware of the situation about to happen. Bye, bye Randall..

Before Randall had finished his long sentence of bullshit, he was dead. Putting on my fake look of scare I looked back at Shane.

"W-why would you do that?"

He took a step towards me. Which is _one_ too much so I backed away.

"Come on now, don't be scared. I'm your best shot at surviving."

I took another step back and he took two. I fumbled with the ropes around my wrists and finally got them loose.

"What are you gonna do, huh? Run away?! Do your best princess." He laughed and motioned with his head.

"Go ahead then. Run. There are more walkers out there than you can ever imagine. Stay with me and I'll protect you."

Shane tried to look reassuring. I took a hesitating step towards him.

"O-okay."

"That's right princess, very smar-"

I took my left fist back and hit him perfectly, breaking his nose in the process.

"You little b-"

I cut him off with another perfect punch to his jaw, making him fall to the ground. Sending a hard kick to his shins I decided I was done.. or maybe not. With one final kick I gave him my middle finger.

"My name's not princess asshole! It's Mathilda!"

I ran the fastest I could, sprinting out of the forest towards the town.


	4. Chapter 4 - Zombie Apocalypse Make-Over

**A bit longer than usual, I figured my other chapters were a bit short. What do you think so far? Are you enjoying the story? Let me know what you think, if you think It's pure garbage or whatever!**

Oh how wonderful, I can feel the adrenaline pumping through my body. Ever since I first saw Shane true colours in The Walking Dead I had wanted to punch him, and it felt good to finally do so. As I continue running I look down on my hands. Bruises are beginning to form on my knuckles. Detailed dream..

Even though this dream felt great, I wonder how long it can keep going. I don't think I've ever had a dreaming lasting this long, and I'm a lucid dreamer. I hope I don't mess up the plot, because then I wouldn't be able too predict the future. Perhaps It's best for me to stay out of their way as much as possible. I would'nt want to get attached to any of the dying characters. If this dream is not ending soon then I'll make the best of it, and follow them at least. I should follow them, maybe help them on the way through everything, maybe give them a little push to the right direction, maybe creepily stare at Daryl for hours from a tree.

If I am to not get noticed, I need a zombie apocalypse make over. Chuckling a bit at the thought I start to look for clothing stores in the town.

Black pants, black hoodie and a scarf covering my mouth, perfect, for now at least. I need a weapon. A badass one. One that I could handle swiftly. I need an original one. _I wonder if there's a dojo nearby, it doesn't seem like it would fit in here though. I guess a knife will due for now._

Hours had gone by since I let out my frustration on Shane. Just as I began to wonder when the farm burns down, I saw smoke lining up the sky. . Trying to remember their meeting spot I ran, trying my best to avoid walkers. Seeing Rick and other slight figures in the dark I decided to lie down behind a bush. I couldn't see anything but it was enough for now, I needed to find a way to follow them. I can't drive and I don't even have a vechicle! _This is a dream, you can always fly._

There he was. Sitting on his bike, wearing his angel winged west. I'm totally going to ride that bike someday, it's on my to-do-in-the-walking-dead list. _Daryl_ is on my to-do-in-the-walking-dead list. _Okay might be too young but what the hell? It's a dream! Yolo!_

"Where'd you find everyone?" A voice spoke. It was hard for me to recognize since I suddenly felt very tired, tired in a dream...

"Well, those guys' tail lights zigzagging all over tha road figured he had to be Asian, driving like that." A voice that must've been Daryl joked with Glenn.

"Good one."

A lot of other voices joined the conversation.

"Where's the rest of us?"

"We're the only ones who made it so far."

"Shane? Andrea?"

"She saved me, then I lost her."

"We saw her go down."

"Patricia? They got her, too. Took her right in front of me."

"I was, I was holdin' onto her, daddy. She just..what about Jimmy? Did you see Jimmy?" A high pitched voice that I connected to Beth was heard.

"He was in the RV. It got overrun." Someone answered.

"You definitely saw Andrea? There were walkers everywhere."

"Did you see her? "

"I'm gonna go back."

"No."

"We can't just leave her."

"We don't even know if she's there. She isn't there. She isn't. She's somewhere else or she's dead. There's no way to find her."

"So we're not even gonna look for her?"

"We gotta keep moving."

"There have been walkers crawling all over here."

"I say head east."

"Stay off the main roads. The bigger the road, the more walkers, mo assholes like this one." Daryl explained.

Everyone nodded and Daryl took a deep breath and seemed to pounder on something.

"Does anyone know what happene' to tha girl in tha barn?"

"I think she must've left with Randall." Rick answered

"She wouldn't. You should've seen tha way she looked at 'im. Like she would give anythin' to hit him in the head with a spiked shovel."

"Perhaps not then, but Daryl you're focusing on the wrong thing." Rick said partly annoyed and slightly guilty about the girl.

"I'm focusing on wrong? It's a life! You're just gonna let her burn?!"

I felt touched for a second that Daryl actually cared what happened to me. _This is your dream, of course he does what you want him to, dumbass._

"She's probably already dead." Jokes on you Rick.

"Whatever man." He shrugged and looked away.

After a faint conversation I heard engines starting and cars moving.

"Fuck!" I cursed standing up.

They were out of my vision before I could even think to run after them. Looks like I have to fly.

"Come on now." I whispered feeling slightly stupid. "Fly!"

I waved my arms towards the sky and jumped.

"Flyyyyyy!" I shouted. "I want to flyy!"

This wasn't working out very well for me. _What the hell do I do now?_

I sat down by the road. _Why can't I fly? That may be a stupid question otherwise, but this is a dream, I should be able to do whatever I want, right?_

The dark night sky let the stars shine through and the smell of smoke lingers in the air. Suddenly I hear the faintest sound of a truck. Lights light up my vision and it suddenly stops. A sand haired man climbs out of the truck. Looking me over he turns his head back towards the truck and yells:

"It ain't a walker Ted! I told ya!"

"What is it..?" A muffled voice spoke.

"It's a little girlie." He responded

I wasn't shure if this dream was about to turn into a nightmare, can I trust them? Should I trust them?

"Need a ride?" he asked smiling a toothy grin. I saw a gun resting in the waistband if his jeans. It's just a dream. Nothing bad is going to happen..

"Yea, shure." I answered.

He helped me get in and I felt the warmth inside the truck graze my cold skin. Sitting down in the middle between the two men.

"What's your name?"

"Amanda." I lied.

"Okay, my name's Harry and the fellow driving is Ted as you may have heard." Harry motioned with his head towards the man in the driver seat. He looked a bit older, probably in his mid 50's.

"So how did a girl like you make it this far..?" Ted asked after a while of driving.

I raised a brow at 'a girl like me'.

"Where are you headin'?" he questioned. I bit my lip wondering if I should tell him about the prison.

"A prison. " They both shot me remotely concerned looks. "I mean, think about it. It has walls around and probably lots of food inside."

They both seemed to think it over.

"Smart girl, I know a prison not to får away from here." Ted says.

"Prison it is." Harry says smiling.

I tried not to look bothered by the looks he was giving me. They sent chills down my spine.

Ted was looking out on the road not acknowledging what Harrys intentions towards me looked to be.

"When are we stopping?" I asked Ted, eager to get away from Harrys piercing stares.

"What? If you're tired you can sleep, it's okay."

I looked back at Harry who seemed to have a different light in his eyes.

"NO!" I bursted out. Ted looked to me confused. "I'm not tired I mean. Thank you." explaining.

"If you say so." chuckling he kept driving. I made sure that they were always driving the right direction. I want to keep up with the group. As we kept driving I felt my eyes starting to shut close.. No don't wake up, if you fall asleep you'll wake up..

 **A not so exciting cliffhanger! Oooohh! Ok maybe not lol. I'm trying real hard to get you to like me hahaha. At least I can get you to like my OC^^**


	5. Chapter 5 - Nobodys Hero, But My Own

**Please comment, it seriously makes my Day! Even if It's hate, I don't mind lol. Btw don't imagine Harry in the story as Harry Styles because I might ruin him for you xD. Just imagine some casual redneck. Also, in this I might advise reader distraction if you're sensetive.**

 **QUESTION: DO YOU GUYS WANT LONGER CHAPTERS OR IS IT GOOD RN? YES? NO?**

Feeling my stomach rumbling I start to slowly wake up. I'm always hungry in the morning.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my thigh. Moving upwards. Sensing my reflexes kick in, I open my eyes and see the michevious eyes of Harry looking at me with a look of hunger. Was I still dreaming? This was a nightmare. I look around and see that the truck has stopped. Ted was nowhere to be seen and the sun was starting to rise.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" I exlaim and shuffle away from him.

"Oh come on sweet cheeks, you know you like it. Let's have some fun. Let a man enjoy himself a little." Harry starts to move closer to me.

"No." I stated.

Harry just smirks and starts to grip my calfs, dragging me closer to him as he kneels on the seat.

"Get off of me!" I scream as I start to wriggle from beneath him.

He just laughs and grips my wrists, putting his weight on me as he drags my hoodie off.

"What a body you're hiding... " he licks his lips and I push even harder against him. "Don't struggle honey, it'll only hurt more."

He puts one hand on my hip and another one sliding under my shirt.

As he starts to unbutton my shirt I see his sliding up, and my eyes get stuck in the weapon in his waistband. Harry presses sloppy wet kisses on my lips and down my throat, making me want to gag. _You're dreaming, you can do this. Don't let all your martial arts lessons be for granted._

Moving my hips upwards I brought my fist to his face and locked my legs around his waist in a desperate attempt to make him roll over. Instead he just growls angrily and started to unbutton my trousers.

 _Don't cry, don't cry. It's a dream, It's a nightmare, wake up.. Wake up.._

As he tries to slide down my pants I become scarily aware of the fact that I'm not waking up. I'm not going to feel my safe bed underneath me soon and I sure as hell am not going to allow this douche to take my virginity, even if it's in a dream. A dream that was starting to feel extremely close to reality.

I start to struggle and Harry looks annoyed at me trying to escape from him. Then I stop and relax. Taking a deep breath. He looks a bit confused to my sudden change and furrows his brows. I smile towards him and bring my hands to his waist. The stupid asshole just smiles and I could'nt quite figure out who wore the biggest one. As he leans down to kiss me I get my knee into his stomach and grab the gun, pointing it towards him.

"Ya little bitch!" he shouts.

I pursue my lips and punch him in the face.

"What ya gonna do? Shoot me?!" he asks. "Like I wanna liv-"

I don't hesitate for a second as I pull away the safety and look at him with a stern look. A shooting sound is heard as I let out the breath I was unconcioussly holding in.

The blood oozed of out the bullet wound from his head. _Shit. What am I going to tell Ted now?_

Just as the thought flew through my head, the drivers door flew open.

The other companion looked at me with horror as I sat there, covered in Harrys blood with an open shirt and bruises lining my neck.

"I-I can explain-"

"I don't need you too." he swallows and blink in shock. "I can see what must've happened here and I'm sorry, for what it's worth. I should'nt have left you alone."

I was shaking a little bit but decided that I wasn't going to cry. I only cry for act. Tears are fake, always should be.

"H-he was trying to-"

"Hush, I know, you're safe now darling. You did nothing wrong." Ted reassured. "I'll even let you keep the gun if it makes you feel better."

I didn't like how much he tries to comfort me. I'm not broken, nothing happened, I'm fine and really grateful for that. What are you thinking? You're dreaming.. or are you?

Ted tossed some wet napkins my way and a clean red shirt that looked to belong to a male.

"You can clean yourself up while I move his body out of the truck. We need to get out of here if the dead heard the shot."

He climbed out of the truck and took the body with him.

"I'm really sorry." he repeated with a sincere look.

"Did you.. know.. know someone..?" I asked Ted, careful with my words as he drove through the woods. He threw me a confused look as I looked turned my look towards my lap.

"Oh." he said, understanding what I meant.

I looked up.

"You don't have to tell me anything, I just." I shook my head. "I don't know.."

"No, no, it's okay." he placed both hands on the steering wheel and sighed. "I um, I had a daughter, before all of this. One night she decided to go out on a party with some friends. Of course she didn't tell me that, knowing that I wouldn't agree. Told me that she was going to a sleep over."

I looked at him while he kept his eyes at the road.

"She comes home in the middle of the night wearing a ripped part dress, completely devastated with tears streaming down her face. Didn't let me touch her, hell she would'nt even look at me."

I felt my heart break at his words.

"My wife helped to clean her off and got her to a police station. I had'nt even know what happened until the police had her story printed on paper and sent to me."

Ted gribbed the wheel tighter and clenched his jaw.

"There were three guys, not one, but three. Took her to a room, said they'd show her to the bathroom. Tied her up and they all took turns." I could see the flashback in his eyes as he kept explaining. Shaking his head and blinking away tears he said: "She was only sixteen. My little girl, damaged forever because of some disgusting males."

"Did they catch them?"

He laughed a hurt laugh.

"That's the worst part. They found them, and they got 1 year each." Ted said and shook his head. "1 year? I could steal a chocolate bar and get more time in jail!"

I could understand why Ted was so mad. But I could not understand why I was dreaming this.

Was I even dreaming...?

"I'm sorry, I really am."

Ted just nods and presses his lips into a firm line. At least I know why he was so eager to help me, I can't say that I'm surprised. I am starting to wonder though, _am I really dreaming?_ This feels so real. No, I can't just magically appear in The Walking Dead. It doesn't work like that. As I get lost in my thoughts I see the all to familiar building appear before me.

"Is this it?" Ted asks.

"Yeah." I answer. " This is it.

 **Hate it? Never mind. Can you imagine that I got almost 300 reads on this story?! That's huge for me! hahaha. Okay anyway, on with your life!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Saviour, For All That You Do

**Apology for the laaaate chapter, I'm really sorry. I had a lot of things to fix before my vacation that I'll be going on. I'm actually writing this on the plane! ^^**

 **I promise there will be more Daryl action very soon! ;) That's what we're all here for, right? xD**

 **BTW THIS STORY HAS OVER 400 READERS! :OO I literally sat and reloaded the freakin page and waited anxiously (spelling?) ^^. Amazing! It makes me so happy that somebody's actually reading this stuff, even happier if someone actually enjoys it! HAHAAHA. OK. I stop now. HAVE FUN READING!**

We were finally here. The prison. Ted pulled over close to the fence and we both took a deep breath. The building stood tall and looked worn out with crimson blood covering many places.

It was only a tiny bit scary seeing it in front of me. Many walkers roamed around inside and fewer outside. Ted threw me a look and I could see the doubt reflecting in his eyes. I have hope. Maybe we can clear this out for Rick and the others. We got out of the car and my stomach growled loudly. I felt my cheeks turning red at the sound. Ted chuckled and turned to me, ignoring the walkers slowly limping towards us.

"Shall we find some food first perhaps?"

I nodded and laughed quietly. He gave me a large knife and asked if I could handle it. Responding with a glare, I continued walking to the car with him, as we were looking for a town nearby.

"Hope ya like canned beans." he joked, reading on a different label. "And peanut butter.."

"My taste buds was perfectly prepared for a zombie apocalypse." I laugh.

I packed the bags he passed me and filled them with all kinds of needs, making sure to pack female hygien products.

I walked around quietly in the broken down store and got to a part with notebooks and pencils covering the dusty shelfs.

I carefully picked up a black one, tracing the frame with my dirty fingers. Feeling a sudden rush to draw I packed two notebooks and a variety of pens. _Fucking great.._ It's the middle of a zombie apocalypse and you want to draw. A sudden banging on the glass doors caught us off guard.

A stressed look was sent my way from Ted who was gripping his knife hard. I moved my eyes towards a shadow and got surprised by my sudden movement to the place.

"Mathilda." Ted whispered.

"I-I'll be right back, I j-just have to-.."

The sounds of glass breaking was heard as a scream escaped from Teds mouth.

"Get out of here!" He yelled to me but I stood paralyzed. He sliced two zombies. Ted turns around to yell at me once again.

"Run!" another scream was heard as a walker bit into Teds neck.

I felt my heart rise to my throat as they ripped Ted apart. I swallowed hard and felt sick to my stomach suddenly. He didn't deserve this, it should've been me instead. I always watched the deaths on The Walking Dead, not realizing that they were actual people. It's horrible and made me want to throw up.

As the walkers started to munch on his insides I turned around and ran. Ran for everything. For the apocalypse. For my mother. For the self inflicted scars on my wrist. I ran.

I sat up in the tree, slighty pissed off as the rain started to pour down. It felt good having the cold waterdrops gathering on me. I felt cleaner, like the blood on my hands would disappear. How could this happen? I thought I wanted this... and I do. I said that I wanted a new start and this is what happened. I miss my father. I miss my brothers. I miss my stepmother. Stop feeling sorry for yourself. You're better than this. I blinked away the tears that had started to form in my eyes. I have a problem and I have to deal with it. That's how it works, that's how life is. I forced a smile as a thought graced through my mind

I'm going to fuck up the plot, so bad.

To-do-list-in-the-walking-dead:

1\. Punch Shane.

2\. Ride on Daryl's bike.

3\. Wear Daryl's west.

4\. Steal Daryl's crossbow.

5\. Try Daryls crossbow.

6\. Have a zombie flashmob.

6\. Kill the governor.

7\. Save Hershel.

8\. Become Bff's with Michonne.

I had a small sign beside number 1, indicating that the task is completed.

A few months later...

I woke up to an annoying noise filling my tired ears.

I heard the sound of cars pulling up on the gravel outside the prison. I stretched my arms as my back made some awkward cracking noices. _Finally. Here I come Daryl! Have my babies!_

As on que the angelwinged west showed up and made my heart thump. _Damn,_ he looks really good.

As I shuffled my knees closer to my body I tried to look invisible. They cannot see me. If they see me I fuck up my plan. I don't want them to think that I survived. I like to keep myself a mystery and it will be better for their sake.

I watched as Rick exchanged a few words with Daryl. I knew what they were going to do, and I don't want to be here when they do. I try to calculate if the decision to go into the town again is a good idea. I was running out of the food Ted and I took. Ted. I felt myself desperately trying to shut off my emotions at the mention of him in my mind.

I have to go into the town. The members of Ricks group looked busy so I took the chance to climb down the tree I've grown close too. It is a good tree. I sighed. You're friends with a freaking tree. A tree? Laughing as quiet as I can to myself I find myself down on the ground.

I walked away without a sound, making sure not to leave any traces for Daryl to track. Not that I would mind.. Silencing my inner fangirl as I run a hand through my dirty hair, I leave myself with my thoughts. They're really here.. Shit's about to go down..

The town was fairly quiet and empty as I shuffled my way through. My first stop was a dojo I was planning on checking out. A part of me was trying to convince myself that I wasn't avoiding the store where.. it happened. _Focus. You need your badass weapon._ I swallow hard as I see the building before me.

I try to open the door and as it fails, bring my fist through the fragile window. I shake my hand, plucking away the glass chards. Just a scratch. I unlock the door through the broken window and step in. With my knife in front of me and my heart bearing loud, I walk further into the dojo lit up by the 12 'o' clock sunshine.

The wooden floor creeks as I place my dirty boots upon them. My eyes light up as I see two perfect Sai on the wall. As I try my best to get them down, I get the feeling that something is missing, something small, simple. I walk into another room and look inside the drawers of a desk. Kakutes.. perfect.

As I'm making my way to the store, walking badass with my new weapons, I hear the all too familiar growling. _Great. I can try these blades out._

I turn around with a smile hiding underneath the scarf covering my mouth.

"Ted?" I whisper, more to myself than to the dead man walking before me. I take a deep breath and collect myself. No emotions. Turn off your emotions. As my knife plunges into previous companions skull I feel a part of me change. I'm not Mathilda anymore, I'm just a shadow this world created.


	7. Chapter 7 - I See You Smile, Dear

**A late chapter! I promise this story isn't going to be abandoned like most are. I only had vacation and didn't have much acess to internet, so I could'nt find the time to sit down and write, nor post. I hope this chapter is alright, I'm sorry for Lori.. No I'm not xD**

The sun shone beautiful as the group all did their chores outside. I spot Hershel from my tree, he's coming out of the building and trying his best not to fall as he supports all his weight on his damaged leg. I remember this. The beautiful scene. The soon hell to come. In that exact moment the alarm started ringing.

I watched as all hell broke loose before me. Just as I started to feel bad, I wondered if my decision was wrong. Who was I not to save everyone? It wasn't my call to make, deciding who can live or not. I can't do anything now, can I? It's too late. A heavy feeling of guilt lingered inside the pit of my stomach.

I watched from far as Rick broke down in tears, the mourning looks climbing onto everbodys faces. I wished that he didn't feel so bad. I wish I could change something. I can at least make it easier for the group. I can get baby formula, and things for the others. Maybe make it better for them, even for a little bit.

I wrote a note and put it inside a letter. As I taped it to their fence I left the little box with the stuff for Judith as the small paper said.

 _"I'm sorry for your loss. Lori will truly be missed. Congratioulations to the baby in other hand. To make it a little easier for you I fixed this. It's a dangerous place for a baby in a zombie apocalypse, no surprise. Rick will come along. He is mourning his wife right now and finds himself in a denial faze. Make sure to be there for Carl, he just lost his mother. He needs it. Keep eyes on the prisoners. I'll be watching you. If you need help, let me know and I'll find you. Just a call away."_

The note was only slightly creepy. I felt as though it was perfect. An amazing mix between creepy and badass.

I cursed myself silently as I remembered that I didn't sign it. I could've written something really cool, like, 'hugs and kisses from panda'. Maybe that would be been too far though. I may have scared them to death thinking that they have some maniac watching them, which totally isn't true.

I shake my head as a pretty crossbow lines up my vision. I pick up my binocular and watch the man.

"Well _hello_ there.." I say suggestively.

I grab my notebook and feel a rush of inspiration burst through me. I'm actually drawing him. Mathilda, creepy level; 1000. I decide that it won't be that creepy if I draw them all, but it still will be. _Good for you Mathilda, accomplishing shit._ Stop speaking to yourself.

I sit up in my tree and watch as Rick talked to a walker, or what he thought was Lori. I hope he doesn't see me, even if he did he'd probably think I was a bird anyway. Maybe I am, it could be a cool name. Shadow bird or something.. or maybe just shadow.. I am a shadow, like I thought before. I am shadowing them and I dress dark, like a shadow. It's perfect. From now on I'll see myself as Shadow, the shadower. _Creative AF._

I sat up in my tree as I saw Glenn walk to the fence right where the note and box was placed, he grabbed the note, glancing carefully before looking around. I knew I should've signed it. Glenn seemed to notice the box too because he directed his gun to the object and kicked it suspiciously. After a while he seemed confident enough to pick it up and show it to the others. As he ran inside I watched as poor Rick kept talking to his "wife".

I'm not a very comforting person, but right now I would really want to hug him or Carl. Can you imagine losing your mother. _You don't have to._ I never lost her.. she just.. left me. I feel a lonely tear roll down my cheek as I lectured myself. _Stop feeling sorry for yourself_. It's been five years. _Grow up_. Five years without her..

My deep thoughts got interrupted by my hero Michonne. She wore her her hard look on her tired face, walking confidently towards the gates. Shit. Is she going to get baby formula.. Why though? I remember very clearly packing the baby items into the box.. Unless the woman didn't trust my very trust worthy letter.. I'm not so smart after all. I hope me changing the plot did'nt change Michonnes fate, I'd marry her if I was attracted to ladies. Seriously though, that woman can't be human. She's too cool. Maggie and Glenn exists the prison and goes after the badass lady.

As they start to disappear out of my sight I feel small memories coming back. I think this is the part where they meet Merle.. Which also means that he's probably going to die soon. Daryl is going to cry, making me cry, making me lose focus. Damn Daryl for being awesome and handsome.

If I sit in this tree any longer my ass is gonna deport itself from my body. Where do I go? Maggie and Glenn are probably already captured and god knows what else is going on..if only I could remember. A crow sang not to far from me and I checked if it was safe to go. It didn't seem like I would get noticed so I climbed down from the tree.

Now another question comes to mind. Where the hell do I go now? Town perhaps? Yeah let's go for that, might even make some friends, you never know.

My stiff legs started walking as my eyes darted around, looking for any threats. For everyday that passed by I learned more and more, mostly by inspecting the group.

The wind blew a quiet, warm breeze and the trees swang along with the tempo. If I hadn't known better, this didn't look like a Zombie apocalypse. Some places that I found made me forget I was in here, actually they made me forget almost everything.

My family. My home. My real life and real emotions. How could this even happen? For every moment that goes by I find something I miss, my brother, my father, my shower, my room. I try to convince myself everyday that I'm doing great, that I'm fine, but I'm not. I wish I was, I wish I was who I think I was.

A few walkers roamed around the town as I continued to shuffle tiredly on the cracked and old pavement. Maybe I could find something cool, something that could make me feel better.. music.

The sound of the glass breaking echoes around me as I once again plucked away tiny glass chards from my hand. This could be great or a disaster. I could get killed, but I probably won't, I'm too awesome for that.

The music store seemed to be my taste.. with a lot of rock albums lining the walls. I do need a player though, maybe a speaker so I can have a party with the walkers... or I could attract attention in bad situations.. Yeah, I'm totally getting a speaker. My stomach growled loudly. Perhaps some peanut butter too.

 **Once again, apologies! I don't know if anyone of you actually waited or got mad, but anyhow, thank you for reading.. have an awesome day/night/whatever! Also, if you can figure out what I'm always naming my titles after you are my soul mate.**

 **-BitchInTheBlueSuit**


	8. Chapter 8 - Hide Behind Daryl

**Hi guys. I feel like I'm always apologizing in my description but I just wanted to say that this chapter might be a little shorter. I'm not feeling very good right now and I'm doing my best to work through it. Anyways, I hope you're doing fine. Have a great day/night/whatever.**

 **IF YOU LIKE THE AVENGERS MAKE SURE TO CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY: WAKING UP IN MARVEL. It basically has the same concept as this story! OK BYE!**

Yesterday Maggie and Glenn got captured. Hershel had a talk with Rick not so long ago and it seems like he has come back to his senses, at least a little bit. Rick is setting up what looks to be a rescue group right now.

I can hear a discussion going on and see the group move out of the prison. Daryl starts walking toward the cars but stops as he realizes they are missing weapons. As he walks back an idea strikes me. Maybe I should tag along, help rescue Maggie and Glenn, make friends with the governor...?

Since no one was around to applaud my greatness I did it quietly to myself. _Go hide in the trunk._

I sneak down from my tree and leave my bag with food, only bringing my weapons with me. I hear the distant voice of Rick and run as fast as I can to the car, climbing inside of the trunk and praying that nobody is going to open it.

The front doors was janked open and someone got in, turning on the engine. _Yeey adventure, here we come.._

The ride is bumpy and I'm so happy that I don't get sick from sitting in a car for a long time, like some people do.

I can feel the car coming to a stop as faint footsteps are heard outside of the car. _Don't open the truck._ To my great luck, nobody did, and it was finally my time to shine. I open the truck and find myself all alone, except for a couple walkers keeping me company. The question now is; do I want them to see me or not..? I have my face covered and basically look like a ninja, so this can work out.

As I start to walk towards the gates, moving not so discrete, I feel my knees start to buckle beneath me. The guards have big guns, and do not look friendly.

"Look at that." I hear a man state. "What is that, a walker?"

"That aint a walker, I think it's human."

I forgot how scary I look, 5'4 and all covered in black. They must think I'm some kind of demon-hobbit.

"What are you doing here..?" a new voice asks.

I lower my head in an attempt to keep myself even more mysterious.

"Hello..?" I can hear the doubt in the mans voice.

"Get the governor here." somebody orders.

"Why don't we just shoot him?" Another person suggests.

My heart stops at the statement, they think I'm a guy, and they want to shoot me. I don't know what's funnier.

"We can't shoot him, what if the governor knows the guy?"

"You stay here while I go get him."

I stood still, not moving a limb as the rough sound of footsteps is heard. I'm guessing that's the governor. Asshole..

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" he demands.

Oh! No, I'm just here to falsely befriend you, then behead you. A silence passes by.

"I have come to help you."I try to keep my voice steady as the words leave my mouth. "You have company."

He order some of the men, but I can only guess what he's saying as he whispers.

"Why don't you show your face?"

"Why do you show yours? There's more danger to showing your face, then to not. You should know that." I argued with him, hoping that he wouldn't ask me to reveal how I look. He could probably hear on my voice that I was female now.

"Smart choice, too late for me though. Why should I let you in, you said you want to help, why should I believe you?"

I choke him silently in my head. I don't get how we're actualyl having this conversation, he should be dead, I should kill him. Anyways I have to come up with a reason.

"I hate Rick.. he stole...something from me a long time ago. I'm seeking revenge.. on all of them. I've been following the group for a while and they ended up here." I lied, glad that my hands were covered so he couldn't see me shaking.

The governor just grunted.

"I like your style. BUT! If you try something, anything, I'll kill you in the worst way possible."

"That won't be necessery, I'm thankful for your hospitality." I said, but inside I felt my dinner coming up.

The governor let me in and he asked me of my name.

"Shadow. I already know yours, I've been studying you too." _I'm so smart, let's creep him out, let's be a total creep like always._

The governor raised an eyebrow at my confidence but gestured for me to do my magic and hunt the group down. I nodded and started running. _What the fuck am I even doing..?_ I totally forgot what I'm supposed to do once I get inside, I didn't even think I'd get this far. _Well shit. Okay, keep calm and hide behind Daryl Dixon. Sounds like a good plan._


	9. UPDATE!

**I'm really sorry for making this, I hate when writers just do a random page to explain stuff! Now I realize it's actually necessary!**

 **I'm going to skip the bullshit and get on with the thing. I'm probably going to fuck up the plot, before I used to go through the episode I was basing the chapter on, as well as googling for the script. My lazy ass is not going to do that anymore. Is that alright with you, my loyal readers?**

 **BTW I PROMISE DARYL ROMANCE IS COMING UP! Don't hate me for dragging out on it, I just wanted you to be able to feel more for the oc and I wanted to learn how to actually write a fanfic, like come on bitches, this is my first!**

 **You should be honored! Or scarred! Whatever. Sorry for being an asshole author (no I'm not)! Chapter 9 will be out tomorrow (Which is 7th august for me).**

 **REVIEWS BITCHES! REVIEWS AND I'LL LET YOU KISS MY FABULOUS ASS. I'M NOT HIGH I PROMISE. WE CAN'T EVEN GET WEED IN SWEDEN. OR I MEAN YOU CAN, BUT YEAH.. I'M JUST GONNA STOP NOW OK? FINE? I WANT REVIEWS, I'M A CHEAP MOTHERFUCKER. GIVE ME REVIEWS AND I'LL BE YOURS, DON'T EVEN HAVE TO BUY ME DINNER.**

 _ **Yours truly,**_

 _ **\- BICTHINTHEBLUESUIT**_


	10. Chapter 9 - Set The World On Fire

**Like I mentioned in the previous update chapter, I'm fucking up the plot for real now, all because I'm a lazy ass motherfucker. So I don't know how accurate this will be to the actual time line but, what the hell right? You're still reading this crap so it can't be that bad.. Is anybody still reading this? I sometimes wonder. REVIEWS PLEEEASE! I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M DOING! XD**

 ** _-BitchInTheBlueSuit_**

I smelled the strong scent of smoke as the angel winged west caught my eye. _Bingo_. Now I just have to stalk the shit out of him, nothing I haven't done a million times before.. I hear him make some kind of a war cry as a big group of walkers attack him.

Seems like a perfect time to jump in now. I take my Sai and slice four walkers down. The confusion is written over Daryls face as he notices me, a shadow helping him. He doesn't question anything though and keeps killing the walkers along with me.

"Daryl!" Rick shouts, noticing me and wears almost an identical expression to the one Daryl wore.

If my face wasn't covered they would see the proud smirk that was plastered on my mouth.

"Who are you?" he asks, hostile but curious.

I didn't want to reveal any bigger identity so instead I did a Katniss Everdeen and bowed graciously, sprinting as fast as I can. _Shit if only they knew how freaking scared I actually am right now._ My hands are shaking as I run to hide behind a building, watching the familiar group search for Glenn and Maggie, but they're going the wrong way. _God, do I have to do everything here?_

I see Daryl getting behind the others and find my perfect chance, I was not at all planning to run away with him. Then I realize that he's probably searching for his brother, that breaks my heart so much. I run to catch up with him and once again he looks confused. Should I show him to his brother? The action might show false loyalty to the governor if I do, and Daryl could trust me more. Lowering my voice and hiding any trace of identity I say:

"Follow me. I can show you to your brother."

Daryl is contemplating weather or not to trust me, but in this moment all he wants is to find his brother, so he nods, following the strange figure.

 _What the hell am I doing?_ I don't have a fucking clue where Merle is and yet here I am, leading the man of my dreams to a person I've never even met. The thought is cut short as the governor finds his way to us, and I see the horrifying look of betrayal painting Daryls face. He had been stupid enough to listen and follow the mysterious shadow like a firefly driven to the light. The guards punch him and lock his arms behind his back.

"Thank you, shadow."

I don't answer the psychopath and instead feel the slight ache in my chest, knowing that they hurt Daryl because of me. I run off to try and find Rick. I spot them and see that they are already heading back to the car, along with Maggie and Glenn. When I reach Rick I once again lower my voice:

"They got Daryl."

He turns around surprised that I knew the name of one his group members.

"They're going to make him fight for his life in the arena."

Rick looks disturbed at the thought, and then pounders on weather or not to trust me.

"We don't have much time."

He looks to the group then nods and runs away with me. I'm very surprised they actually trust me so much. I'm wearing black, I speak like freaking Batman but they don't fear me..?

"They already begun. Hurry!"

Merle and Daryl is fighting for the lifes and I cut in. Helping them to get away, not missing the furious look on Daryls face as he sees me. Rick jumps in and the brothers looks confused, seeing us fighting side by side. The governor is on his way to us and I decide to take the hit this time, trying to get them as far away as possible. Daryl looks to me as I help the trio out of the Arena.

I mouth 'Im sorry,' then 'run'. He looks confused once again and Rick grabs him by the sleeve, dragging him to the car.

-At The Prison, no POV-

"Who is she, does anybody know?" The confused voice of Rick spoke.

"Do we even know it's a she?"

"All I know is that he, she can't be trusted."

"Daryl, she knew your name. She _helped_ you." Rick reminds him.

"She also let me get caught!" Daryl yelled.

Daryl went to take the first guard. As he leaned back he stuck his hands through his pocket and felt something.. a piece of paper. Confused he took it out and saw two words messily scribbled on it. " _Nice west"._ Daryl laughed as he looked out, keeping an eye on some walkers roaming around.

-Shadows P.O.V-

"Why the hell didn't you catch the rest?" The governor asks me as I start to wipe away some blood from my weapons.

Well fuck. What do I say to that?

"Because if I did we wouldn't be able to have a perfect sweet revenge..? They think I'm on their side now, which makes it easy to stab them in the back." I say matter of factly.

The governor looks both suspicous and surprised.

"I know what I'm doing. Trust me."

"Should I trust you though? You helped them get away." He reminds me.

"I might've helped them because nobody deserves to die like that.. You're an honorable man and you know that." I say, slightly cringing at _honorable._

The governor grunts in response.

"Let's say you're on our side. I give you one chance. I want inside information, how many guns, people e.t.c. I give you two days. If you're not back before.. You'll see just how honorable I can be."

Well the freaking nerve of this.. _man._

"I understand sir. Do you have a vehicle?"

"Mark can drive you half the way. The rest is your problem."

"I appreciate it. I'll be back in two days."

I sit in the car with Mark and sharpen my Kai against each other, intimidating and silently daring him to try something and see what happens. As I step out of the car I say with my Batman voice:

"Thanks and good luck."

The car door closes and I keep walking towards the prison. A couple walkers pass me by as the sun starts to rise and I hear my stomach making whale mating noises. Peanutbutter.. yes..

After a fairly long walk, and getting lost numerous times, I finally reach my tree. Sighing I reach for my music speaker and get the spontanius idea to go into the town and play music while eating my.. lunch?. Yes, that's happening. I'm so smart.

 _"-When your life becomes a war, set the world on fire!"_ blasts out of the speaker as I chill on the roof of a building, eating chips. Four walkers gather around, of course enjoying the beautiful music. I relax, looking at the sunset and see even more walkers coming towards me.. Or walkers I thought. Before me stood four members of the group; Michonne, Daryl, Rick and Glenn.

"What the hell are you doin' up there?!" Daryl yells as he sees me. The rest of the group kills my spectators.. walkers..

"Sup Daryl!" I say, still with my darkest voice.

"Are you crazy? You do know walkers are attracted to sound, right?" Rick tries remind me.

"Oh it's okay, if they come too close to you I'll kill them." I assure them.

They all looked at me like I was a maniac.. except Michonne who smiles and seems to like me. SCORE!

I grab my note book and rip out a page, scribbling something on it in case they decide to come up here after I leave.

"Can you come down and talk?" Rick asks over the music.

I just shake my head.

"See ya!" I exclaim, jumping down to the backside of the store and running so they can't catch up with me.


	11. Very Important notice!

**I know what you're thinking, I know what you're thinking. A new chapter! Then you lose your excitement once you realize it's.. not.. a new chapter. Well at least not really. I'm not going to sit here and cry about what exactly made me quit writing the story for a while, instead I'm gonna be crystal clear with what can happen/has happened.**

 _First of all. I have wanted to give up on this fanfic because I am simply too lazy to edit right now and see a lot of grammar mistakes in the story, but whatever grammar pussies._

 _If you guys want me to continue writing this, I would really appreciate it if you told me in the comment section! Also if you have any preferences whatsoever on the continueing of the story._

 _If I continue writing this, I will probably make a gap in the years, so that Mathilda magically disappears into her own world for (1-2)years until Season 7._

 _Mostly because it's kind of weird for a 15 year old to have a relationship with a late 30 year old (even for me). Yes I am fully aware Daryl is older than 30 years but he could go for 30 too so I'm making him younger to ease up the age gap a bit._

 _Anyways, if you want this story.. Feel free to tell my what you want. I am your bitch after all._

 _All my undying love,_

 _/BitchInTheBlueSuit_


End file.
